


A Crush by Any Other Name

by Ankhet



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 10 Years Later Fic, Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2018, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: “It’s been ten years, get over it!” Simon huffed. “Seriously, let. It. Go.”





	A Crush by Any Other Name

“It’s been ten years, get over it!” Simon huffed to his husband. “Seriously, let. It. Go.”

Baz just smirked at him over his coffee cup. “You - you really thought.. You were obsessed because you *hated* me? Or were afraid of me?”

Simon rolled his eyes as he poured his own cup, his tail swishing in agitation behind him - not unlike a cat’s tail. “Yeah, I know, I was an idiot. How I didn’t know it was because I had a crush on you - well, it’s not like I’d ever had a crush on anyone else before!”

Baz raised an eyebrow and lowered his cup. “What about Wellbelove? You dated her for years.”

“Agatha?” Simon thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I.. I knew she was pretty. I could see the attraction. I thought that’s what it was supposed to be, and everyone said how good we were together. I just.. Thought that was how it was.”

Baz raised both eyebrows at that. He drained the last of the coffee from his cup and set it down aside. “So, more about that crush…”

“Yeah?” Simon set his cup on the table and leaned into Baz’ space. “We could talk about yours instead..” and then captured his husband’s lips.

Basilton Grimm-Pitch-Snow moaned. He actually, honest-to-god moaned into Simon’s mouth as one hand slid into his curls and the other snaked around Simon’s hip to pull him into Baz’ lap. “Merlin, Simon, after all these years how do you not know what you do to me?” He murmured against the blond’s lips. He felt Simon grin into their kiss.

“Oh I do. It’s been ten years, Baz… get over it.” And then he dove right back into their kiss.


End file.
